Just a Coffee
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: A veces solo se necesita de cosas simples para salir de la monotonía del día a día. E incluso se toman medidas desesperadas con tal de lograr ese objetivo. Y para esta pareja en particular no es la excepción.


Colocó las llaves y se adentró a su hogar. Frunció el ceño al no ser recibido por nadie. Por lo general, con sus cuatro hijos y su esposo, la casa siempre se encontraba con al menos un miembro de la familia. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así. Aunque no era algo de sorprenderse, era lunes por la mañana y acaba de dejar a Morgan en el jardín infantil.

-Steve- Llamó una voz desde la cocina.

El nombrado sonrió y se encaminó hacia ella. En cuanto llegó, se encontró con su esposo, quien miraba la cafetera.

-¿y los niños?

-María y Harley acaban de irse a la escuela. Y Peter dijo que saldría con Gwen para terminar un proyecto la universidad.

-entiendo.

Steve se quedó pensando y miró a su esposo por unos instantes. Por lo general a esta hora el castaño trabajaba, a menos que...

-¿es tu día libre?

-si- Tony se le quedó mirando también -¿el tuyo igual?

El rubio asintió. Hace bastante tiempo que no calzaban con sus días libres a excepción de algunos fines de semana. Era tan poco el tiempo que tenían entre tanto ajetreo que ni siquiera habían comentado ese pequeño detalle. Fue en ese momento que se percataron del profundo silencio que tenía la casa. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido que hacia la cafetera al calentar el agua.

¿Se podría decir que se encontraban solamente ellos dos?

-así que- dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos- estamos solos.

-si- dijo Steve mirándolo de reojo.

-es extraño.

-lo sé- dijo Steve riéndose- estoy acostumbrado al bullicio.

Tony rió y se acercó cautelosamente a su esposo y apoyando sus brazos en el hombro de este aproximó su rostro al cuello del más alto. Steve sintió el tacto de su marido, el aroma de su cabello llegó directamente a sus fosas nasales. Era agradable y relajante.

-sabes- dijo Tony acariciando su pecho con el dedo- estamos solos... ¿te has percatado en todas las cosas que podemos hacer?

-¿así? –Preguntó Steve siguiéndole la corriente- ¿y bien como qué podríamos hacer?

-tenemos una gama de posibilidades- dijo picaronamente.

. . .

-ah pero que delicia- dijo Tony maravillado.

Steve sonreía mientras veía a su esposo cerrar sus ojos disfrutando lo que estaba experimentando. Bebiendo de lo que para él sería el elixir de la vida.

-es exquisito- dijo tomando otro sorbo- hace bastante tiempo que no me tomaba un café con tanta tranquilidad.

Tony se sentó en el sillón y puso sus pies en la mesa de centro. El hombre de mediana edad se veía relajado, como si hubiese salido de un Spa. Eran increíble las maravillas que otorgaba el poder del café. Steve lo miró sonriente, y con otro café en sus manos, fue a sentarse al lado de su esposo.

-que tranquilidad-dijo Tony cerrando los ojos- el hecho de que los niños no se encuentren en casa amerita una buena taza de café. No podíamos desaprovechar esta buena oportunidad.

-por supuesto, amor- dijo Steve dándole un trago- de verdad está muy bueno.

-es de grano ¿Qué esperabas?

Ambos adultos suspiraron ante el delicioso aroma que desprendía el líquido, y se dejaron llevar por el silencio que les ofrecía su hogar. Era agradable sentir tanta armonía en un ambiente que por lo general estaba sumergido en ruido.

Sin embargo, su satisfacción no duró demasiado. La cerradura de la puerta principal sonó y el rechinido de la puerta se hizo presente. Tony y Steve se pusieron en alerta y suspiraron fastidiados cuando escucharon la voz de María y Harley adentrándose hacia la estancia.

-qué suerte tuvimos en salir temprano- dijo María cerrando la puerta.

-alabado sea el corte de agua-le contestó su hermano mayor.

-vamos, no te aproveches de la situación.

Steve miró con cierta tristeza la pequeña taza de café, sintiendo como toda esa armonía se había ido al drenaje. Adiós al tiempo a solas con su esposo. Por otro lado, Tony estaba igual. Sin embargo, no dejaría que los niños arruinaran este pequeño momento con su café y con su Steve. Debía encontrar la manera de que los niños se largaran de la casa. ¡A cualquier costo!

Entonces el castaño gimió sonoramente:

-ahhhh

Los niños estaban a punto de llegar a la sala cuando escucharon la extraña voz de su padre. Eso los hizo frenar en seco. Por otro lado, Steve miraba a su esposo sin entender del todo lo que su esposo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –susurró consternado.

-solo sígueme la corriente- contestó el castaño- Oh siiii. Dale más duro...

Inseguro, Steve entró en el papel y prosiguió:

-¡ah! ya casi.

-Steve, no te detengas ¡ahh!

María se le puso la piel de gallina y su rostro comenzó a enrojecer rápidamente. Mientras que Harley solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Era imposible que ellos estuvieran teniendo sexo en la sala de estar. ¡Por amor de Dios, ellos ya no estaban en edad para eso! ¿Acaso tenían que ser tan indecentes? Harley sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría su desayuno.

-¿nuestros papas están haciéndolo en el...?

-ni siquiera lo menciones- amenazó Harley.

De repente fueron interrumpidos por otro excitado gemido por parte de su padre Tony.

-oh sí. Que rico, carajo.

Los hermanos se miraron sin saber qué hacer en este incomodo momento. Podían escuchar claramente los rechinidos del sofá de la sala y las respiraciones agitadas de sus padres.

-¿quieres ir al cine?-preguntó María desesperada.

-yo invito.

-hecho.

Desesperados, tomaron sus mochilas y retrocedieron por el mismo lugar por donde habían entrado. Steve al sentir el portazo de la puerta, esperó unos segundos y detuvo sus movimientos en el sofá.

-los espantamos- dijo el rubio un poco avergonzado.

-¡lo logramos! –Dijo Tony recostándose en el sillón sintiéndose victorioso- ¿fue una buena idea, cierto?

-siento que nos excedimos.

-vamos, no es para tanto, Steve. Con esto, los niños ya no querrán volver a la casa quien sabe en cuantas horas más.

-podríamos haberlo intentado de otra manera- sugirió Steve.

-¿así? ¿Cómo cual, genio?-preguntó el castaño molesto ante lo anticuado y aguafiestas que era su esposo- Ilústrame.

-podríamos hacer que fuera real- menciono Steve de manera coqueta y acercándose seductoramente a castaño.

Ante el giro drástico de los acontecimientos, Tony se sorprendió. Eso no lo veía venir. Sin embargo, no por ello debía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Sonrió malévolamente y se acercó a su esposo.

-pero que tentador. Me gusta como usted piensa, Señor Stark.

-hagamos lo que los niños creían que hacíamos, Señor Rogers.

Los labios amargos se unieron para besarse con lujuria y deseo, mientras que las tazas de café quedaron reposando en la mesita de centro. Siendo olvidadas y reemplazadas por el calor y ansias de ambos esposos que lo único que querían era pasar un tiempo a solas.

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño corto. He tenido mucho tiempo libre debido al contexto que esta ocurriendo en Chile. Es horrible lo que esta pasando, no sabemos cuanto tomará todo esto y la incertidumbre se mantiene constante en el día a día. De cierta forma, utilizo este tipo de medida para poder distraerme con todo lo que esta sucediendo. Solo espero poder ayudar a distraer un poco a los chilenos o chilenas que leen lo que escribo. Y también les mando mucha fuerza. _

_Viendo un vídeo que se publicó en face, surgió esta pequeña idea. Ojala les haya gustado y si quieren pueden dejarme comentarios, ya sea para mejorar o por cualquier otro motivo. _

_¡nos leemos!_


End file.
